Volver a Verte
by LittleDreamer-Love
Summary: Cuando Isabella creyó perder por siempre al amor de su adolescencia, tiene un golpe de suerte y lo vuelve a encontrar... Solo hay un problema... Isabella tiene un secreto, que poco a poco saldrá a luz.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola Pequeñas soñadoras !_**

_Bueno.. esta es mi segunda historia, hace un tiempo la estaba escribiendo en mi pagina de Facebook, pero quiero que este aquí, para que todas tengan la oportunidad de leerla..._

_Bueno, Esta historia esta dedicada a todas las niñas, las cuales les gusto la historia solo con leer este pedasito... a ZThaar BleEhiik Twilighter de Corazon, Valeria Swan, Marii Jose, Alejandra Cetzal, Viridiana Hernandez, Ludys Cueto, Ludys Cueto, Emi Acal Batun ... Gracias Chicas_

_Y si Hay nombres que se me escapan, lo siento, también les doy las gracias_

**_Ahora Si! A leer, espero les guste_**

* * *

**Volver a Verte**

Hola, no diré mi nombre, pero te contare un poco mi historia. Soy una mujer de 25 años, tengo una hermosa hija, ella tiene 6 años y la amo como a nada en la vida, ella es el producto de mi verdadero amor. Estoy casada con un gran hombre, lo quiero mucho, el ama a mi hija como si fuera de el y nos ha cuidado desde que mi pequeña niña nació.

Tras el nacimiento de mi hija trate de formar un hogar con el que hoy es mi esposo, y lo había logrado, hasta que en un atardecer lo vi, si, lo vi, a quien? te preguntaras, pues vi al padre de mi hija y el dueño de mi amor...

* * *

_Bueno... de esto es lo que se trata la historia... _

_¿Quieren saber Mas?_

_Pues no se despeguen _

**_Dejen sus Reviews_**

_Gracias_

**_LittleDreamer_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola Pequeñas soñadoras !**_

_Bueno, este es el primer capitulo... Espero les guste.._

_Les recuerdo que este fic ya esta escrito, así que como es uno de los primeros, los capítulos son cortos, pero son bien cargados de sensaciones..._

_Eeeh! agregue algunas cositas... detalles mininos_

_No hablo mas... A leer_

_Disfrútenlo_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Con un pedacito de mi verdadero amor**_

**Bella POV**

Hoy, mi hermosa hija Melody cumple 6 años, estoy muy contenta porque ella es mi felicidad, desde que me entere que iba a ser mamá... la ame desde el primer momento... ella cambio mi mundo.

**Flashback**

Estaba algo preocupada, ya que tenía un retraso, y la verdad esto jamás me pasaba, yo me cuidaba al hacer el amor con el mejor hombre del mundo, Edward Cullen, mi novio.

Cuando nos graduamos, nuestros padres nos regalaron un viaje en crucero por Latinoamérica, no solo a Edward y a mí, sino también a los hermanos de Edward, Alice y Emmett y a nuestros amigos, los mellizos Hale, Rosalie y Jasper. La Pasamos Fantástico, ya que cuando estaba de viaje, Edward y yo Tuvimos nuestra primera relación sexual, fue genial, ya que los dos éramos inexpertos en el tema, era nuestra primera vez en pareja, me encantaba recordar esos momentos de gran felicidad, después de este viaje empezaríamos a buscar universidad.

Hoy iré a recoger los exámenes de la prueba de embarazo, la verdad estaba preocupada por lo que dirían mis padres por estar embarazada y aun mas lo que piense Edward, yo se que él me ama a pesar de todo y sería difícil seguir adelante, pero juntos lograríamos todos nuestros propósitos.

Cuando me entregaron los exámenes dude en abrirlos, una enfermera se dio cuenta.

- Quieres que los lea por ti – dijo la enfermera, muy amablemente.  
- Si.. por favor- y le entregue el sobre, ella los vio detenidamente y me miro.  
- Bueno, pues acá dice que …  
- Qué dice?- dije un poco alterada, creo que fuy grocera, pero no lo pude evitar... estaba ansiosa y nerviosa.  
- Estas embarazada, tienes 12 semanas de gestación  
- Oh –fue lo único que logre decir, mi mente no trabajaba a la velocidad normal, mis pies no respondian y tenia ligeramente seca la garganta.  
- ¿Estas Bien?- pregunto la enfermera al ver mi rostro  
- Eeeh.. S..Si, Gracias - Respondí dudando... no me sentía muy bien que digamos  
- Ok, fue un gusto y felicitaciones- y eso no lo pude contestar.

La enfermera se retiro y yo aun no había procesado es información, no sabía que hacer, al tener claro que sería madre a los 19 años, sabia que toda la diversión de la adolescencia y juventud, terminaría aquí, pero no me importaba, ya que este bebe seria fruto del verdadero amor.

Ahora tendría que ir a la casa de los Cullen a contarle a Edward esta noticia que nos cambiaría la vida.

Subí a mi auto y maneje tranquila hasta la casa de mi novio y futuro padre, cuando llegue toque el timbre, mis manos sudaban frió y sentía algo raro en el estomago... inconscientemente mi mano bajo a mi vientre, lo acaricie suavemente y pensé _"todo va a estar bien, bebe". _Escuche unos pasostras la puerta, quite mi mano de mi vientre y salió Edward a mi encuentro; con su cabellera ligeramente despeinada y son la sonrisa mas sexy que haya visto jamas, me beso como si fuera lo único en su mundo, con delicadeza y pasión y yo le devolví el beso. Cuando nos separamos había un brillo especial en sus ojos, que no supe interpretar, esta entre el deseo, el amor y la ansiedad.

- Hola amor- dijo el sonriendo.  
- Hola- dije con una sonrisa, ahora tenía mucha confianza, el era todo para mi, y yo lo era todo para el, nada malo nos ocurriria.  
- Qué bueno que viniste, te tengo una noticia- hablo el con voz contenida... su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas.  
- A ¿sí?. Yo también te tengo una noticia, pero cuéntame tu primero- dije sentándome en su cama, ya que mientras hablamos subimos a su cuarto.  
- Ok, Me admitieron en la universidad de París podre estudiar en la mejor academia y seré el mejor artista, esta es una oportunidad que jamás volveré a tener y quiero aprovecharla al máximo- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, yo sonreí al ver que el estaba feliz; lo había dicho todo de un solo tope, pero deje de hacerlo al recordar cuál era mi noticia.

Una lagrima metiche escapo deliberadamente por la comisura de mis ojos

- Amor, ¿te pasa algo? ¿No te da gusto mi noticia?- dijo al ver la lagrima, la cual seco con amor y preocupacion.  
- Claro que me da gusto, te felicito- dije abrazándolo y besandolo con amor y con entera devoción, esos labios que me volvían loca, que quemaban cada centrimeto de mi piel, que hacian que mi alma se desnudara ante el, esos labios que hechizaban mi corazon.  
- Entonces, ¿ porque lloras?- pregunto aun abrazándome, yo me separe de él y baje mi cabeza, el, coloco su dedo bajo mi barbilla y levanto mi rostro  
- Mmm por nada, estoy muy feliz por ti, te felicito– respondí, haciendo una sonrisa fingida  
- Gracias amor, pero no llores, sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?- yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Este era el mayor sueño de él, y no se lo echaría a perder, aunque tuviera que separarme de él y criar sola a nuestro hijo- y ¿cuál es tu noticia?  
- Bueno… yo- ahora que le diría, tendría que inventar algo y abandonar Forks antes de que mi vientre crezca y Rose y Alice le puedan contar que estoy esperando un hijo de el- Edward, a mí también me aceptaron en una universidad.  
- Qué bien amor, - sonrio - y ¿en que universidad? En la de parís, me imagino  
- No Edward, en la de New York- respondí en un susurro, la sonrisa que Edward tenia, se borro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no pude seguir conteniendo mi llanto, así que salio, las lagrimas empezaron a correr por mi rostro, humedeciendo mis mejillas a su paso.  
- ¿Cómo? – dijo levantándose de donde estaba sentado- es decir…  
- Que nos tendremos que separar Edward- complete lo que iba a decir- todo esto me duele mucho, pero ya no podremos estar juntos- dije llorando, este dolor era muy grande, pero él debía de cumplir sus sueños, yo no quería que mi bebe y yo fuéramos un obstáculo para él.  
- Pero,¿ de que hablas Bella?- su voz era ronca, el corazon se me estaba rompiendo al ver como se acumulaban las lagrimas en sus ojos.  
- Edward tu no vendrás aquí seguido y yo tampoco lo haré habrán días, semanas o tal vez meses en los que no podremos comunicarnos y todo empeorara… Edward tu sabes que yo te amo y que nunca dejare de hacerlo, que siempre serás el amor de mi vida- hable echa un desastre.  
- Pero Bella yo podría no tomar…  
- No Edward, ese es tu sueño y no lo dejaras- dije tomando su rostro en mis manos – solo espero que siempre me recuerdes... te amo- dije y bese sus labios con amor, dulzura, pasión, dolor, miedo, con todos los sentimientos habidos y por haber.  
- Yo también Te amo, y nunca dejare de hacerlo- y volvió a besarme  
- Edward este es el fin, por favor no me busques, será mejor así, te deseo lo mejor, se que serás un gran artista, te amo, nunca lo dudes- bese por última vez sus labios y me fui.

Salí de su cuarto y cerré la puerta y corrí escaleras abajo, escuchaba como Edward lloraba y gritaba _¡BELLA VUELVE, NO ME ABANDONES, TE AMO_!, y aunque quise devolverme y besar sus labios, decirle que todo estaba bien, no lo hice, porque de mi dependía su gran éxito, así que Salí de la casa Cullen. Escuchaba como mi corazón se rompía en miles de cristales y sangraba. Dolía demasiado.

Me fui a mi casa, a pensar que iba a hacer con mi vida y con el pedacito de mi único y verdadero amor.

**Fin Flashback**

Una lagrima se escapo de mis ojos, al recordar a Edward y el dolor en sus ojos... En ese momento alguien entro a mi cuarto …

* * *

_Les cuento algo: la hija de Bella se llama Melody, porque yo quiero tener una hija que se llame así XD_

_Bueno mis niñas! espero les haya gustado _

_**Dejen sus Reviews**_

_Cuídense_

_Nos leemos _

**_LittleDreamer_**


	3. Chapter 3

_** Hola Pequeñas Soñadoras !**_

_****__Bueno chicas, aquí va el segundo capitulo! Espero lo disfruten_

_No Olviden que los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y uno que otro a mi _

_Ahora... A leer_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Solo un sueño**_

_Bella POV_

- Hola mami- dijo Melody entrando al cuarto... Uff

- Hola cariño,¿ lista para salir a comprar tu otro regalo?- pregunte

- Si mami, pero primero quiero un beso de mamita- dijo y se lanzo a mis brazos, yo bese su mejilla y ella rió luego me miro y pregunto-¿ porque estabas llorando?  
- Por…- no sabía que decir- porque ya creciste, ya no eres una bebecita, ¿porque te creciste?- pregunte y la abrece, recordando el porqué de mis lagrimas  
- Porque todos los niños tenemos que crecer, mami- respondió ella inocentemente a mi pregunta, dándome un abrazo  
- ¿Ya están listas las dos mujeres más hermosas que existe?- pregunto Jake al entrar al cuarto  
- Siiii!- dijo Melody  
- Bueno hermosa, entonces vamos- dijo Jake tomando a Mely de la mano y guiñándome un ojo.

Caminamos por el centro comercial, hasta encontrar el lugar donde le compraríamos a Melody su otro regalo.

- Si mami, este es el que quiero- dijo señalando un piano de cola blanco  
- Segura Melody? – pregunte  
- Si mami, este es el que quiero- volvió a repetir dando saltitos, esto me recodaba mucho a Alice  
- Ok preciosa, entonces es tuyo- dijo mi marido  
- Gracias papi- grito Melody y le dio un abrazo y muchos picos en su mejilla, siempre que Mely decía "papi" me hacia recordar a su verdadero padre, ella es muy parecida a él, su piel es muy blanca, en sus redondas mejillas hay un hermoso color rosa, su cabello es cobrizo como el de su padre y ondulado como el mío, sus ojos son una mezcla del chocolate de los míos y los verdes de Edward, son miel y a la luz del sol se ven verdes y cuando llora y esta triste chocolates, Melody es preciosa, claro es mi hija- Gracias Mami  
- De nada princesa- Mely amaba tocar piano, esta era otra característica de Edward.  
- Quieres ir a comer? – pregunto Jake  
- Si, vamos a Mc Donald's- sonrio Melody emocionada  
- Ok- fuimos a comer y Melody se la pasó cantando y sonriendo, ella estaba muy feliz por su cumpleaños y también porque estaba en vacaciones y pronto nos iríamos a viajar.

Llego la noche y ya estábamos en casa, Melody estaba interpretando un hermoso Nana, en su piano, que la abuela René le había enseñado, pronto se fue a acostar.  
- Chao mami, chao papi- dijo Melody, depositando un beso en la mejilla de cada uno  
- Chao princesa- respondimos Jake y yo  
- Que duermas- dije- Te Amo  
- Te Amo- repitió Jake  
- Yo también los Amo- dijo Mely arrastrando sus pantuflas de ovejitas y se fue a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con un golpe sordo.  
- Amor vamos a dormir, es tarde, y mañana debes de ir con la nena a comprar ropa para el viaje- dijo Jacob  
- Si, ya voy, termino de ordenar la cocina y voy al cuarto

- Ok, te espero en la cama- hablo Jake con vos seductora en mi oído, tomando mi cintura y depositando un beso en mi nuca, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo y me estremecí, el sonrió y se fue.

Mientras arreglaba la cocina, supuse que haría esta noche en mi cama... Tener relaciones con Jacob era fácil y difícil, fácil porque la forma en la que él me hacía el amor era increíble y siempre sentía placer al estar con él y difícil, porque siempre pensaba en Edward y yo no hacía el amor con él, solo tenía relaciones sexuales y punto.

Cuando termine de hacer los deberes del hogar, fui al cuarto de Melody, ella estaba profundamente dormida, así que bese su frente y Salí de su cuarto cerrando la puerta, cuando entre a mi cuarto, Jake estaba acostado en la cama sin camisa, viendo Búsqueda implacable, me vio y sonrió.

- ¿Porque sonríes?- pregunte  
- Por Nada- dijo- Ven acuéstate  
- Espera, me pongo la pijama y me hago a tu lado- dije y fui al baño, me coloque mi pijama, que es una polera de tiras y un short, las dos prendas son blancas y de seda, cepille mis dientes y peine un poco mi cabello, me vi al espejo y Salí del baño.  
- ¿Sabias que eres hermosa?- dijo Jacob cuando Salí del baño  
- Sí, siempre me lo dices-respondi y le di un suave beso en los labios, el me abrazo y luego nos apartamos  
- ¿Melody ya se durmió?  
- Si, esta profunda  
- A bueno- y sonrió- ¿Amor?  
- ¿Si?  
- ¿Tienes sueño?- pregunto  
- No, po….- y no me dejo terminar de hablar. Beso mis labios con ansiedad y me acerco a su cuerpo, podía sentir su calor, su fragancia y su necesidad, yo también lo bese, después de todo era mi esposo y lo quería, el apago la luz y solo las lamparitas quedaron encendidas, se subió a mi cuerpo y empezó a besar mi cuello, mientras bajaba las tiras de mi polera, yo lo detuve y me quite la polera, quedando desnuda en la parte superior de mi cuerpo, el empezó a besar mis pechos, mi abdomen, luego subió a mis labios, nos besábamos desenfrenadamente, yo tocaba su abdomen con una mano, mientras que con la otra le quitaba el pantalón de pijama que el tenia, el bajo el short y bragas que yo tenia puestos y yo hice lo mismo con su ropa interior, el tocaba mi cuerpo de una grandiosa manera, pero nunca me tocaría como lo había hecho Edward.

Jacob me besaba por todos lados y yo no dejaba de tocarlo…  
- ¿Lista?- hablo Jake algo agitado  
- Si… Aaah!- dije cuando sentí su miembro dentro de mi- Oh! Jakeeee!  
- Me encantas- dijo y me beso. Estuvimos en un vaivén desenfrenado por un tiempo, hasta que el clímax nos alcanzo y nuestros cuerpos dejaron de moverse. Después de haber "hecho el amor" nos quedamos dormidos… lo supe porque empezaron a aparecer imágenes en mi cabeza.

.  
Estaba en una hermosa casa cerca a la playa, Melody estaba conmigo, las dos estábamos felices, Melody tenía un vestido blanco y estaba cantando, mientras yo tocaba el piano, este piano era el mismo que le habíamos comprado, de pronto sentía unos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo…  
- Te amo- decía esa voz tan familiar  
- También Te amo- dije, su olor era el mismo, Edward. Los dos tocamos el piano, mientras nuestra hija cantaba  
- Melody es tan hermosa, Bella  
- Si, lo sé, es parte de los dos- bese sus dulces labios. Melody se acerco a nosotros  
- Los amo papas! Son lo mejor- decía nuestra nena y nos abrazaba  
- Nunca nos separaremos- decía Edward- las amo, son lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Este sueño era tan lindo, cuanto anhelaba que fuera verdad, aunque Jacob no merecía estar solo, el es tan buen esposo, padre y amante, que sería una estupidez no estar a su lado, aun sin amarlo. Quería despertar de este hermoso y doloroso sueño, y así fue, ya que la voz de mi ángel me despertó, Melody estaba afuera del cuarto, gritando y golpeando como loca, me coloque mi pijama y abrí la puerta…

- Mami! Vamos, ya quiero ir de compras…- Oh! Era igualita a Alice  
- No Mely, vamos otro día- dije  
- No, no, no ¡! Pasado mañana viajaremos y no tendremos tiempo de ir de compras, vamos levántate!- decía Melody halándome de un brazo…

- Ok amor ¡! Ve a bañarte… oye y tu papa?- dije extraña al ver que no estaba a mi lado  
- Se fue muy temprano, yo ni siquiera lo escuche… bueno voy a arreglarme- Melody a pesar de tener 6 años era muy independiente, le gustaba hacer las cosas sola.

Llame a Jake.

- Hola Mi vida- dijo Jake cuando contesto su teléfono  
- Hola amor, ¿como estas?  
- Bien y ¿ustedes?  
- Muy bien, Mely me levanto para ir de compras- sonrei  
- Qué bien! Amor, disculpa por no haberte despertado, pero es que tenias una sonrisa tan bella cuando estabas durmiendo, que no quise despertarte- Oh oh, pensé  
- Ok, no te preocupes, ¿vamos a Almorzar juntos? O tienes mucho trabajo?- pregunte  
- Almuerzo con ustedes, las llamo y les digo donde nos encontramos, vale?  
- Ok, amor entonces hablamos después- dije  
- Bueno cariño, nos vemos más tarde, saludos a Melody, las Amo!  
- También te Amamos- dije y colgamos, la verdad es que vivir con Jake y tenerlo como esposo era agradable y había aprendido a amarlo, bueno eso creo  
- Mami ya estas lista?- pregunto mi princesa a gritos desde su cuarto  
- No nena, tu si?  
- Mas o menos, me estoy poniendo la ropa  
- Ok! Me voy a bañar- dije y fui al baño, bañe mi cuerpo y mi cabello, recordando la noche anterior y el sueño… definitivamente estaba loca, Hace 6 años que no veo a Edward, tal vez el no se acordaba de mi, a lo mejor estaba casado y con hijos y con una gran carrera… pensar en eso me rompía el corazón, que estúpida era al no poder olvidarlo… pero ¿quien puede olvidar a su único y verdadero amor?

* * *

_Bueno Hermosas, Espero les haya gustado_

_**Dejen Sus Reviews**__... Son muy importantes para mi_

_Cuídense mucho_

_Nos leemos Pronto_

**_LittleDreamer_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola Pequeñas Soñadoras !**_

_Aquí esta otro capitulo! Espero les guste..._

_Capitulo dedicado a todas las niñas de Edward Eres Mi Perdición y a Yaz _

**_Recuerden que los personajes le pertenecen a Setephenie Meyer y uno que otro es mio _**

_Sin Mas... A leer_

**_Disfrútenlo_**

**_(Volver a Verte)_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: De Compras Con Melody**_

Bella POV

Estábamos en el mejor centro comercial de la ciudad, acabábamos de llegar y Melody ya estaba como loca, quería entrar a todos los almacenes de ropa. Todas las personas nos miraban, bueno sobre todo a Melody, ella era hermosa y estaba vestida de una manera muy femenina, llevaba un vestido morado con flores, un saquito de lana blanco, unas sandalias moradas con blanco y una mini-cartera blanca, su cabello estaba suelto, sus rizos caían hasta su cintura y tenía una diadema que recogía su cabello de al frente, yo tenía un jean negro, el cual se ajustaba muy bien a mis piernas, una blusa rosa, la cual era pegada en los pechos y suelta debajo de ellos, que llegaba hasta la mitad de mis glúteos, una chaqueta en cuero negra y unos zapatitos rosados con tacón, llevaba una cartera negra, mi cabello estaba liso y con un suave maquillaje.

Entramos a Nono, una tienda de ropa infantil, Melody se llevo de allí, un vestido blanco, uno rosa, una camisa lila y una faldita blanca, cuando salimos de allí, entramos a un almacén de ropa interior y trajes de baño infantil, Melody llevo de allí, un vestido de baño rosa y uno verde. Entramos a varios lugares y de cada uno Melody llevo mínimo 3 prendas, le compre falditas, vestidos, jeans, poleras con mangas cortas, poleras con tiritas, accesorios como collares, aretes, hebillas, diademas y otras cosas, compramos zapatos de todos los modelos y de todos los colores, ella estaba encantada, no dejaba de sonreír, y luego fue mi turno de comprar, compre varios vestidos de diferentes colores, entre ellos uno blanco hermoso, compre shorts, pocas faldas, algunos jeans, poleras de todos los motivos, 3 vestidos de baño que a Mely le encantaron y zapatos…

- ¿Bueno?- contesto Mely mi celular- Hola Papito!, ¿como estas?... Si ya te paso a mi mami, te amo.  
- ¿Si?- respondí al teléfono  
- Hola Cariño, ¿donde están?  
- Hola, estamos en el centro comercial, ¿vienes?  
- No, nena no puedo coman ustedes solas, tengo demasiado trabajo, lo siento.  
- Ok, no te preocupes, ¿llegas a cenar?  
- Si Amor, voy a cenar en casa con ustedes, dedo irme, nos vemos, las amo  
- Ok, también te amamos, cuídate y almuerzas, bye  
- Bye- y colgamos  
- Mely vamos a Almorzar y luego nos vamos  
- No mami, todavía no nos vayamos, debemos de comprar mas- dijo haciendo un puchero  
- No princesa, hoy no compraremos mas, que tal si compramos durante el viaje? Te parece?  
- Siii- Mely y yo fuimos a comer hamburguesa, y fuimos a casa, mi Mercedes estaba lleno de bolsas y Mely estaba encantada.  
- Mami, ¿papa porque no almorzó con nosotras?- Pregunto Melody  
- Porque tiene mucho trabajo y debe dejar todo arreglado entes de irnos de viaje- respondí, la verdad era la primera vez que Jacob nos había dejado "plantadas".

Cuando llegamos a la casa Mely saco sus bolsas del auto y las llevo a su cuarto, cuando fui a ver qué estaba haciendo, la vi arreglar sus maletas…

- Mely cariño que haces? – le pregunte  
- Las maletas mami, no quiero tener ningún retraso, mañana quiero estar relajada- dijo Mely, yo sonreí, ella era tan organizada y calculadora- mami te ayudo a hacer la cena para papa?  
- Claro hermosa, vamos

Preparamos espaguetis con albóndigas.

Mely me pasaba los ingredientes y bailaba mientras los pasaba. Dentro de media hora estaría lista la cena, exactamente Jacob llegaba en media hora, mientras que la comida se cocía, Mely empezó a tocar su piano, se parecía tanto a… Hey Bella! Como quieres olvidarlo si no dejas de pensarlo!, me regañe a mí misma, mire el reloj y ya había pasado media hora, así que apague el fogón y deje que la comida reposara un poco para que Mely no se quemara.

*10 minutos después

- Mami tengo hambre, podemos comer ya?- pregunto mi pequeña  
- No nena, esperemos un poco a papa, vale?  
- Si mami- dijo Mely y se sentó en la sala a ver Hannah Montana

*Otros 10 minutos después

- Mami crees que papi se demore mucho?  
- No lo sé mi vida, tienes mucha hambre?  
- Si  
- Ok, entonces ven y sirvo tu comida

Se me hacia raro que Jacob no llegara, el siempre llegaba a la hora de la cena, le serví a Mely su comida y empezó a comer como loca...

- Nena despacio, no quiero que te atores- dije  
- Si mami- mientras la niña comía, llame a Jacob

_"HOLA, ESTAS LLAMANDO A JACOB BLACK, EN ESTE MOMENTO NO PUEDO RESPONDER TU LLAMADA, PERO SI DEJAS UN MENSAJE, TE LLAMARE A PENAS PUEDA"_ dijo la contestadora de voz del celular de Jacob, raro, Jake siempre recibía mis llamadas. Volví a márcale  
_"HOLA, ESTAS LLAMANDO A JACOB BLACK, EN ESTE MOMENTO NO PUEDO RESPONDER TU LLAMADA…_" y otra vez contesto esa máquina, le marcaría por última vez, si no contestaba esta noche no dormiríamos en la misma habitación.  
"_HOLA, ESTAS LLAMANDO A JACOB BLACK…_ ¡Ahora si me vas a Conocer Jacob Black!, pensé.

Melody se quedo dormida en un mueble de la sala, esperando a Jacob.

Había pasado hora y media desde que había llamado a Jacob y el descarado no llamaba, subí a Mely a su cuarto, le puse su pijama y la acosté en su cama, antes de salir y cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.

Baje las escaleras y apague todo lo de primer piso y subí a mi habitación… Porque Jacob no vino a cenar a casa, el nunca nos dejaba a Mely y a mi cenando solas, así el tuviera mucho trabajo, SIEMPRE cenaba con nosotras, me puse mi pijama y prendí el televisor, apague las luces de mi cuarto y me acosté en mi cama.

*Medio hora después llego Jacob.

Yo lo esperaba hecha una fiera y como dije, esta noche NO dormiríamos en el mismo cuarto... Yo estaba sentada en la cama, esperando a que el caballero se dignara a subir y cuando lo hizo y entro al cuarto, le esperaba una gran escenita.  
- Hola amor- dijo Jacob acercándose a mí para besarme, pero voltee mi cara y no permití que me besara-¿que pasa? -Dijo Jacob prendiendo la luz  
-!¿Que Pasa?! … que buena pregunta Jacob Black, que son estas horas de llegar, si no estoy mal hace mas de 2 horas deberías estar en casa, cenando con nosotras!- dije muy enfadada

- No puede llegar temprano!- dijo Jacob gritándome por primera vez  
- Oh, y no podías llamar? O por lo menos contestar el maldito teléfono!  
- No me has llamado- dijo Jacob muy seguro de lo que decía.  
- No! Que no te he llamado?!... Haber mira tú teléfono Jacob Black, haber si no te he llamado- Jacob vio su teléfono y se dio cuenta de mis llamadas- donde tenias el celular? En dónde estabas?- La verdad, yo no era ni un tris celosa, pero hoy, Jacob la había embarrado, y de que manera.  
- Isabella no tengo por qué darte explicaciones!  
- Qué? Perdón? A caso se te olvido que soy tu esposa, primero dejas a tu hija plantada en el centro comercial y también en la cena? Tu hija se quedo dormida esperándote!

- Mi hija? Que yo sepa Melody no es mi hija!- _vas a morir Jacob por esto_! Pense  
- A no?, muy bien, entonces olvídate de nosotras dos, olvídate de Melody y olvídate de mi, ya que ella no es tu hija, claro, como podías ser tan "perfecto"- Jacob se Había Pasado, no tenia derecho!  
- Bella, lo siento no quise decir eso  
- No Jacob, no digas nada  
- Tu sabes que yo las amo  
- Que no digas nada Jacob! Sabes?, la cena esta abajo, caliéntala y sírvela, porque yo no lo haré y en el closet hay cobijas y almohadas, hoy no dormirás aquí!  
- Qué?  
- No entendiste? Te lo tengo que dibujar? HOY-NO-DORMIRAS-EN-ESTA-HABITACION!, Entendiste?  
- Si- cogió sus cosas- Buenas noches amor- dijo y se fue  
- Buenas noches Jacob  
Me dolió tanto lo que dijo Jacob de Melody, solo esperaba que ella no lo haya escuchado. Llore unos minutos y me quede dormida, lo supe porque el mismo sueño de la noche anterior inundaba mi mente

* * *

_Hermosas ! Este fue el capitulo_

_Si, lo se, Jacob es un desgraciado de aquí a Pekin..._

_Espero les haya gustado..._

_**¡Dejen sus Reviews**__! Oh dormirán en la sala como Jacob =)_

_Ok, NO !_

_Bueno... Les dejo muchos besos, chupos y abrazos._

_Hasta el próximo Capi_

_Cuídense_

**_LittleDreamer_**

**_Pd: "Gracias a todas las chicas que me han escrito"_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola Mis Pequeñas Soñadoras_**

**__**_Se que me demore, pero no he tenido tiempo para nada, a aparte de que se acerca el final de la saga... eso me tiene muy sentimental =(_

_¡NO QUIERO QUE SE ACABE!_

_Pero bueno, como una nena me dijo... si no quieres que se acabe, lee los libros una y otra vez..._

_quiero comentarles que estoy en parciales finales, así que eso me ha quitado tiempo... les prometo que esta novela la actualizare la otra semana y también Oscura Realidad..._

_Quiero pedirles perdón si encuentran algún error de redacción u ortografía, pero no tuve tiempo de arreglarlo..._

_Lo siento... Ahora a leer_

_Disfrútenlo_

_Flightless Bird, American Mouth - Iron & Wine_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: Que equivocada estuve**_

Bella POV

- Bella, amor, despierta nena- escuche a alguien

- Ummm?- dije aun dormida  
- Nena despierta- dijo Jacob zarandeándome un poco  
- ¿Que quieres?...¿ No entendiste que Mely y yo ya no somos nada de ti?- dije acordándome de el pleito de anoche  
- Bella, respecto a eso, quiero pedirte perdón, se que lo que dije no fue lo correcto, ustedes dos son muy importantes para mi, lo siento nena, se que me porte mal, perdóname- dijo dándome un beso en la frente y se fue sin dejarme decir nada.

Pelear con Jacob me dolía, pero me dolía aun mas lo que dijo de mi pequeña.

Me levante y fui a buscar a Melody, pero ella ya estaba Levantada  
- Hola Mami- dijo ella con una sonrisa  
- Hoja amor- dije dándole un besito en su mejilla  
- Mami ya quiero que sea mañana!- dijo saltando  
- También yo pequeña, también yo- dije sonriendo  
- Y papa donde esta?  
- Ya se fue nena  
- Ok, voy a bañarme  
- Ok  
- Oye, Mary me invito a su casa a ver una peli, puedo ir?  
- Bueno nos arreglamos y te llevó vale?  
- Si mami, gracias!

Nos arreglamos, Mely tenía unos jeans y una blusita azul con un saco blanco, unas zapatillas blancas y una carterita azul, yo tenía un jean, unos tacos rojos, una blusa sin tirantes roja y un saco blanco, con una cartera roja y mi maquillaje era natural.

Salimos de casa y lleva a Melody donde Mary, su mejor amiga. Cuando la deje no sabía qué hacer, estaba pensando en Jacob mientras conducía mi hermoso mercedes, la verdad es que esta mañana quería hablar con él, sin discutir.  
- Voy a hablar con el- dije en voz alta- no podemos seguir peleando  
Conduje hasta el edificio en donde trabaja Jacob, el es arquitecto. Parquee mi carro y entre al edificio, subí el ascensor y llegue al piso de Jacob.  
- Hola Susy- dije saludando a la secretaria de Jake  
- Hola Señora Bella- dijo la secretaria algo nerviosa  
- Dime Bella  
- Ok Bella  
- Esta mi esposo?- pregunte viendo hacia la puerta de su oficina  
- Si Bella, pero está en una … reunión- dijo Susy, en ese momento se escucho que algo cayó al suelo en la oficina de Jake  
- Jacob – dije preocupada dirigiéndome hacia la Puerta de su oficina  
- Bella espere el esta….- en ese momento abri la puerta.  
Encima del escritorio de Jacob estaba una mujer besando a Jacob, quien la sostenía de la cintura con una mano y con la otra tacando su mejilla, en el suelo estaba una foto de Melody y mia…  
- Hey!- dije- perdón interrumpo  
- Bella- dijo Jacob separándose de la mujer  
- Jacob- Dije yo  
- Nena no fue lo que tu viste  
- Y tu que sabes que fue lo que vi?- dije viéndolo a los ojos  
- Pues lo que estábamos haciendo  
- A asi que si fue lo que vi  
- Diablos Bella, vamos a hablar  
- Si Jacob Black, vamos a hablar!- en ese momento la mujer que se estaba besanso con Jacob se iba a ir  
- Usted para donde cree que va?- dije impidiendo que pasara  
- Bella deja que se vaya  
- No Jacob, esta se va a quedar acá- la mujer no dijo nada y se quedo  
- Ahora si vamos a hablar. Que es lo que se te está pasando por la cabeza Jacob? No te das cuenta que tienes una hija y una esposa? A verdad, para ti Melody no es tu hija, pero yo quien soy para ti? La mujer la cual te dio lastima hace unos 6 años, porque estaba embarazada? Si acaso eso soy para ti Jacob Black?- dije alzando mi voz

- Habla Jacob! Porque no entiendo que esta pasando! Acaso no te satisfasco en la cama? Por eso tienes que buscar tipas como esta?- dije señalando a la mujer  
- Usted me resp…- dijo la mujer  
- Perdón que iba a decir? Que la respete? Y porque debería hacerlo si usted se respeta asi misma y tampoco respeta a mi familia- dije interrumpiéndola  
- Bella todo tiene una explicación  
- Claro que todo tiene una explicación Jacob, y se la darás al Juez que llevara nuestro divorcio, me entendiste?- dije saliendo de la oficina de Jacob- ah! Y el viaje de mañana, tranquilo no te preocupes, no perderás tu plata, Mely y yo nos vamos para Hawái y tú te quedas aquí con ella, ya que no tenemos jaulas para llevar animales  
Cerre la puerta y me fui, no quería volver a hablar con Jacob en toda mi vida, bueno por lo menos hasta que llegara de viaje con Melody. Subi a mi auto y empeze a llorar, yo le había dado todo de mi a Jacob y el no lo había aprovechado. Quien sabe hace cuanto estaba con esa vieja desgraciada. Ahora que le iba a decir a Melody?. Iria a recogerla, pero tendría que llamar a Jacob  
- Jacob?  
- Bella, amor  
- Nada de amor, solo llamo para decirle que duerma en otro lugar porque usted no entrara a mi casa esta noche, dígale a su amiguita que le de posada, cuando llegue del viaje hablamos sobre el divorcio, aaa y no llame! – dije y le colgué

Iba llegando a la casa de Mary, debía de limpiar mis lagrimas y actuar normal.  
- Hola Mama- dijo Mely subiendo al auto  
- Hola amor, como te fue? Te divertiste?- pregunte  
- Si mami, vimos Zathura y HSM La graduación  
- Qué bien nena- le di un besito en sus cabellos- quieres ir a comer a Mc Donalds?  
- Si mami!  
Melody iba cantando una canción, ella estaba muy contenta  
- Mami?  
- Dime cariño- dije estacionando el auto frente a Mc Donalds  
- Y papi no va a cenar con nostras- Oh Rayos! Y ahora que le dijo  
- Eeh.. Bueno Nena.. lo que sucese es…- no podía decir nada  
- Que ocurre mami?- pregunto Melody con sus ojitos abiertos  
- Nada cariño, lo que pasa es que Jacob tiene mucho trabajo y no podrá llegar esta noche a casa  
- A bueno, pero quien le preparara la maleta para mañan?- pregunto  
- Bueno Mely, la verdad es que no podrá ir con nosotras- dije  
- COMO!?- Dijo mi hija levantando la voz  
- Nena el tiene mucho trabajo y esta muy ocupado, el no podrá ir  
- Pero mama – dijo ella  
- Pero nada Bebe, no puede ir y punto, tendremos que ir las dos solitas  
- Bueno mami- dijo mi hija con la cabeza gacha y saliendo del auto. Comimos calladas y el viaje a casa fue igual, cuando llegamos a casa..  
- Mami puedo llamar a papi a desearle las buenas noches?  
- No nena, el dijo que no lo llamaramos porque estaba en reunión  
- Pero no me demoro  
- Melody…!  
- Ok Mamita, que descanses  
- Ok Amor- dije y vi como Mely se iba a su cuarto- Oye Cariño  
- Señora?  
- Quieres dormir conmigo?  
- Siii!  
Y con esto fuimos a la cama a dormir.

* * *

_Hermosas, se que hay muchos diálogos y lo siento, les repito que esta es una de mis primeras historias... y no tenia Beta _

**_Las invito a leer Oscura Realidad_**

**_Dejen sus Reviews =)  
_**_Gracias por leerme..._

_Nos leemos después_

_Besos_

_Solo cuando amas, sabes el significado del dolor_

**_LittleDreamer_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola pequeñas sonadoras !**_

_¿Como están? ¿Ya vieron Breaking Dawn 2?_

_Yo si y me encanto! Que lastima que sea la ultima =(_

_Bueno amores, aquí esta otro capitulo! Agradezco los Reviews que he recibido_

_**Bueno, no siendo mas, a leer!**_

_**Disfruten**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 5: Hawaii**_

Bella POV

Me desperté a las 8.30 am y no encontré a Melody en la cama, me dolía un poco la cabeza, ya que la noche anterior había llorado, todo lo que había hecho Jacob en esta semana me había dolido tanto! Yo no lo amaba, pero sentía un gran aprecio hacia él, aunque ese no era motivo para ponerme los cachos, amándolo o no, el debía respetarme, soy o bueno era su esposa, wow como dan vueltas la vida, jamás creí que esto me ocurriera a mí.

- Mami por fin despertaste- dijo Mely entrando a la habitación  
- Hola Princesa! Como dormiste  
- Bien mamita, pero debes de levantarte y arreglarte, debemos de irnos al aeropuerto  
- Pero Nena hasta ahora van a ser las 9 y el avión despega a las 4 pm  
- Ayy está bien! Pero levántate Ya!  
- Ok, ok  
- Ya te aliste la ropa- dijo Mely señalándome lo que había buscado para mi este vestido ( ) con unos zapatos negros.

Me estaba bañando cuando escuche el teléfono de la casa..

- YO CONTESTO!-grito mi hija

Seguí bañándome, cuando Salí del baño me vestí y peine. Salí de mi cuarto para prepararle el desayuno a Melody, cuando escuche un sollozo…

- Bebe que te paso?- dije entrando al cuarto de Mely, quien estaba llorando  
- Mami…- dijo y me abrazo  
- Que paso pequeña, cuéntame- dije secando sus gruesas lagrimas  
- Llamo…- dijo y siguió llorando  
- Quien Llamo?- pregunte angustiada  
- Papi… papi llamo- Maldición! Jacob  
- Y que te dijo?  
- Que ya no iba a vivir con nosotras y que ya no lo amabas, que por eso no va a viajar con nosotras- Oh esta vez Jacob se paso, como le iba a decir eso a mi bebe, que le estaba pasando, pero esto no lo dejaría así- eso es cierto mami?  
- Eh, bueno nena, hay cosas de las cuales no se pueden hablar con niños  
- Mami es algo malo?  
- Si mi vida, ahorita no te puedo contar, pero cuando lleguemos del viaje te lo contare, de acuerdo?  
- Si mami, como tu digas, pero sabes?  
- Dime  
- Extraño a papa!- y ante eso no tuve respuesta, solo la cogí de la mano y la lleve a la cocina  
- Que quieres cariño?  
- Café, tostadas con mantequilla y fruta!  
- Ok, en un momento están listas ¡!  
- Mami mientras preparas el desayuno puedo tocar piano?  
- Claro chiquita! Es tuyo- dije y le sonreí, ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a tocar su preciado piano.  
Al cabo de media hora desayunamos, Mely ya no estaba triste. Decidimos arreglar lo que nos faltaba para podernos ir, Mely empezó a gritar como loca…

- Melody que ocurre, porque gritas?- dije  
- Mami, me hacen falta un par de lentes de sol nuevos, no puedo llevar estos- dijo mostrándome los que le había comprado hace un año  
- Bueno, entonces los compramos cuando lleguemos a Hawái  
- QUE?! CUANDO LLEGUEMOS A HAWAI? NO MAMA NI LOCA, DEBEMOS IR A COMPRARLOS AHORA!-dijo tomándome de la mano  
- Melody podrías dejar de gritar?- le dije algo enfadada  
- Lo Siento mami, es que no puedo llevar esto, va contra las reglas de la moda- que sabia una pequeña niña de 6 años sobre moda? Claro, esto era herencia, Alice!  
- Está bien amor, deja todo listo, vamos, compramos un par de lentes para cada una y almorzamos, regresamos y nos vamos al aeropuerto, te parce?  
- Si mami, perfecto- salimos de la casa y fuimos al centro comercial mas cercano, compramos los lentes y cuando salimos del almacén vi a Jacob besándose con la mujerzuela que estaba en su oficina ayer, no voy a mentir que me partió el corazón verlo asi, me di cuenta de que él no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia y Mely no se había percatado de Jacob, así que la lleve a otro lugar para que pudiéramos almorzar, bueno para que mi hija pudiera almorzar porque ver esa escena me revolvió el estomago.  
- Mami te sientes bien?- dijo mi hija  
- Sii. … ya terminaste de comer?  
- Si, ya nos podemos ir  
- Ok, espera y pago

Cuando llegamos a casa, cogimos nuestras maletas y llamamos a un taxi, me asegure de que llevara todos los papeles necesarios, dinero e implementos de aseo. Melody estaba como loca, saltaba por todos lados. Cuando nos subimos al taxi, Mely empezó a cantar, el conductor miraba por el espejo retrovisor y sonreía, cuando llegamos al aeropuerto ella seguía cantando.

Fuimos a registrar nuestras maletas, faltaban 5 minutos para las 4, cuando empezaron a llamarnos.  
- PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 651-P AEROLINEA AVIANCA, FAVOR EMPEZARA A ABORDAR EL AVION, PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 651-P AEROLINEA AVIANCA, FAVOR EMPEZARA A ABORDAR EL AVION  
- Mami esos somos nosotros!- dijo Mely saltando  
- Si amor, ahora deja de saltar o no podremos subirnos al avión- ella obedeció y subimos al avión.  
En Hawái había 6 horas menos de diferencia, aunque no sabía cuánto duraba el vuelo. Mely se durmió y cuando llegamos casi sale a correr fuera del avión.  
Estaba haciendo calor, el clima era perfecto, este lugar sería bueno para empezar a olvidar a Jacob, le pedí al taxi que nos llevara a una dirección, ya que habíamos alquilado una casa frente a la playa, cuando llegamos Melody bajo corriendo hacia la casa, con llaves en mano. El taxista me ayudo a entrar las maletas, le pague y se fue, nos quedaríamos allí varios días y no me molestaba, ya que la casa era hermosa.  
Nos dimos cuenta que no había víveres, así que fuimos a un supermercado, compramos todo lo necesario y volvimos a la casa.

Mely y yo empezamos a ver cómo era y no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que había un piano blanco frente a la puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba hacia la playa, Mely se sentó y empezó a tocar, mientras tanto yo pedía una pizza a domicilio, mientras llegaba la pizza Mely se fue a bañar y se cambio la ropa, ya que esta noche iríamos a caminar por la ciudad y veríamos el amanecer, yo sabía que ella no iba resistir despierta hasta tan tarde, pero ella deseaba que hiciéramos eso la primera noche, así que como toda madre alcahueta y que ama a su hija más que a nada en el mundo, trate de cumplir su deseo, luego de que ella de bañara, me bañe yo, estaba haciendo demasiada calor, así que me coloque un short negro, una polera con tiras azul, unos zapatitos bajos azules. Cuando llego la pizza nos la comimos toda muy rápido.

Salimos de la casa y caminamos por los centros comerciales, donde Melody compro accesorios y ropa, aunque también me obligo a comprarme ropa. Decidimos que era mejor que fuéramos a dormir porque estábamos muy cansadas, pero nos íbamos a despertar a las 4:30 am para ver el amanecer.  
Mely y yo dormimos juntas pues ella no quería estar sola en una casa desconocida… estaba dormida cuando me desperté sudorosa y con un par de lagrimas en mis ojos, otra vez había soñado con Edward, será que esos sueños significaban algo?, ay Isabella Swan no seas Tonta! me dije. Poco a poco fui conciliando el sueño cuando la alarma de mi celular sonó, eran las 4:00 am, lista para una ducha fría!

* * *

Bueno hermosas! Espero que les haya gustado

Gracias por leerme

**Denjen sus reviews**, son importantes para mi!

Besos

**LittleDreamer**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hola pequeñas soñadoras!_**

**__**_Bueno, les comento que voy a subir todos los capítulos que tengo hasta ahora! Van a ser cortos, pero muy interesantes... Espero que les guste!_

_Tendran que tenerme paciencia ya que estoy en parciales finales de la U..._

_Asi que me de morare un poco..._

_Las invito a leer mi historia mas reciente! Oscura Realidad. La cual esta en mi perfil!_

_Espero les guste! Sin mas..._

_A leer_

_Disfrútenlo_

* * *

**_Capitulo 6: Esto es solo un sueño, verdad?_**

Bella POV

- Nena levántate, ya casi va a amanecer- dije cuando ya esta vestida cgi/set?id=48246741&.locale=es

- Ok mami- dijo mi pequeña mientras abria lentamente sus ojos y se dirigía al baño. Fui a la cocina a preparar algo para tomar y comer. Aun estaba oscuro asi que podíamos comer algo… Mely y yo dijimos que íbamos a dirigirnos a la playa y nos íbamos a sentar, a esperar que amaneciera.  
- Mami como me veo con este vestido?- dijo mi chiquita mientras daba vueltas para que la viera . /4069/4650892312_  
- Hermosa como siempre princesa- dije dándole un besito en la mejilla- quieres tomar jugo de naranja?  
- Si mami  
- Ok, toma- se lo di y ella se lo tomo de un sorbo- ya podemos salir, Mami?  
- Si nena, vamos- dije y la tome de la mano. Abrimos la puerta corrediza, Mely llevaba su cámara "tengo que tener un recuerdo de esto" dijo mi hija.  
Nos acercamos un poco al mar, y nos sentamos en unas sillitas que habían fuera de la casa. Poco a poco iba apareciendo los hermosos colores del amanecer, mientras Mely tomaba fotos. Al ver el amanecer me acorde de una frase que Edward decía "En cada amanecer hay un vivo poema de esperanza", estaba viendo lo feliz que estaba mi hija, hasta que escuche una voz que me dejo helada.  
- En cada amanecer hay un vivo poema de esperanza- dijo esa voz. Yo no quería voltear a mirar quien era, aunque mi cuerpo y mente reconocían a perfección esa voz.  
- Mami, mami tomémonos las dos una foto- dijo Melody acercándose a mi- Mami, te sientes bien?- dijo Mely  
- Sii... amor, pero quien nos va a tomar la foto?- dije, aun no volteaba a mirar, tal vez me estaba confundiendo, Si , eso era, una confusión  
- No lo sé… aa mira tal vez el nos hace el favor- dijo mi hija dirigiéndose a alguien que estaba a mi espalda- oye, ser que nos puedes tomar una foto?- dijo mi hija muy tierna  
- Si claro, con gusto- dijo esa voz tan malditamente conocida, yo aun no era capaz de voltear a ver  
- Mami voltéate, dale vamos a tomarnos la foto- entonces Mely tomo mi mano e hizo que me volteara, y ahí estaba el hombre que tanto había soñado, el hombre que siempre había amado y que había dejado para que cumpliera su sueño, Me quede viendo sus ojos esmeralda, hasta que Melody me sacudió un poco- Mami posa y di Whisky  
- WHISKY!-Y nos tomo la foto  
- Bella?- dijo el reconociéndome y con una sonrisa en sus labios  
- Edward- dije seca, ahora no sabía que iba a hacer, el mundo que estuve preparando para mi hija durante sus 6 años, se derrumbo al haber encontrado a su padre  
- Como estas? Que ha sido de tu vida?- dijo Edward acerándose más a mi. Oh Dios Olia igual y hasta mejor  
- Bien…  
- Se conocen?- dijo mi hija interrumpiendo  
- Si pequeña- dijo Edward- Nosotros fuimos…  
- Vamos Melody, lo siento Edward debemos irnos, fue un placer volverte a ver- dije y cogi a Melody de la mano y nos fuimos casi corriendo  
- Bella espera- decía Edward tras nosotras, pero yo ya había entrado a la casa y había cerrado la puerta con seguro, baje las persianas y le dije a Melody que tocara su piano, es lo único que me podía relajar.  
Ahora me daba cuenta que lo amaba mas que antes, pero que este encuentro había sido un error, quería irme de aquí, pero la casa estaba paga para 2 semanas y valia demasiado, para tirar ese dinero a la basura…  
Escuche que golpeaban la puerta y supuse quien era…  
- Mami abro?- dijo Mely dejando de tocar  
- No amor, mejor sigue tocando el piano- dije caminando de un lado a otro, volvieron a tocar a la puerta  
- Mami, segura?- dijo mi hija  
- Si nena, segura, toca, toca ese piano- dije, me estaba volviendo loca, jamás saldría de esta casa, no quería ver otra vez a Edward, no quería ver sus rosados labios, sus hermosos ojos, su cabello despeinado, no quería oler su dulce y embriagador aroma… Oh Dios Bella! Ya te fijaste en como estas pensando en él? Me dije a mi misma  
- Bella abre- dijo Edward, quien tocaba mas fuerte a la puerta. Esto era lo peor que podía haber pasado, empecé a hiperventilar, no me estaba llegando aire a los pulmones, la casa se estaba moviendo de un lado a otro y no estaba viendo, los colores se estaban yendo y ahora solo veía negro, solo escuchaba a Melody gritar  
- MAMI DESPIERTA! QUE TE PASA!-decía mi bebe, pero yo no podía hablar, creo que había colapsado… no pude escuchar nada mas, no veía, no escuchaba y no podía hablar, genial ahora que iba a pasar con mi hija? O diablos, menudo momento por en el que me da un ataque de pánico.  
Minutos después empecé a oler algo que quemaba mi nariz, que era… iuuu era alcohol. Empecé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, veía borroso, frote un poco mis ojos, hasta que volví a desmayarme al ver quien me había despertado… esto es solo un sueño, verdad? Me preguntaba inconsciente…

* * *

_Hermosas! espero que les haya gustado... si encuentran errores, lo siento, no he tenido tiempo de revisarlos _

_**Dejen sus reviews**_

_Nos leemos en el próximo!_

_**LittleDreamer**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola pequeñas soñadoras!**_

**Aquí esta el otro capitulo"No he podido editarlos, perdon"**

**A leer**

**Disfrutenlos**

* * *

_**Capitulo 7: Mi Final**_

Bella POV

Minutos después volví a despertar…

- Mami estas bien?  
- Si cariño… donde estoy- vi alrededor y me di cuenta que estaba en mi habitación- amor? Porque estoy aquí, como me trajiste?- dije sin saber cómo Melody había cargado mi cuerpo  
- Yo te traje- dijo Edward al entrar a la habitación con un jugo de naranja- toma  
Oh Dios, esto tenía que ser un sueño, no una pesadilla! Porque tenía que aparecer en mi vida, porque nos habíamos encontrado después de tantos años, esto no estaba bien, no quería verlo, porque sabía que sería débil y me volvería a entregar a el como lo hice hace muchos años.  
- Bella estas bien?- pregunto Edward sacudiendo una mano frente a mi rostro  
- Si… Si estoy… bien- dije entrecortadamente  
- Bueno me alegra  
- Si a mi también, ahora como sabes que ya estoy bien entonces te puedes ir- dije levantándome de la cama y acercándome a la puerta de mi habitación- gracias por todo y fue un gusto verte- no podía seguir estando cerca de él, me volvería loca, aww Dios, sus labios seguían siendo igual de hermosos y sus ojos eran para morirse.  
- Que estás haciendo mami?- dijo Melody  
- Amor ya estoy bien, así que el se puede ir, debe de estar ocupado y su familia esperándolo- cuando dije lo ultimo el corazón se me hizo pedazos  
- No mami él se va a quedar aquí cuidándote, verdad Edward?- dijo mi hija  
- Bueno… Yo- dijo el  
- Si vez hija, el no se quiere quedar aquí  
- No, no es eso- dijo el- bueno solo espero no molestar a tu esposo y causar problemas- oh y ahora me recordaba a mi esposo, el maldito que me puso los cachos!  
- No Edward, no te preocupes, mi papi no pudo venir- dijo mi hija  
- Melody no creo que sea buena idea que Edward se quede aquí- le dije a Melody  
- No te preocupes Bella, no me voy a quedar aquí, pero estaré pendiente de ti, me estoy hospedando en la casa de al lado con mi familia- MI FAMILIA! wow si me había olvidado- además debemos de hablar, y tu sabes muy bien de que- dijo, haciéndome recordar cuando lo deje. Edward me vio a los ojos y confirme lo que siempre había sabido, lo amaba más que la última vez que lo había visto, lo amaba tanto que si él seguía aquí en esta casa, me lanzaría a sus brazos y le contaría que Melody era nuestra hija, le haría el amor como una loca y jamás lo dejaría ir, agh pero él tenía familia, y bueno la verdad yo también, aun no me divorciaba de Jacob  
- Mami vamos a nadar?- dijo mi pequeña, rompiendo el silencio  
- Claro princesa  
- Bueno entonces las dejo- dijo Edward- Fue un gusto conocerte Melody, eres muy hermosa, igual que mami- dijo Edward colocándose a la altura de Melody y dándole un beso en su mejilla  
- A mí también me gusto conocerte Edward, eres muy lindo- dijo Melody, dándole un abrazo- gracias por ayudarme con mi mami  
- De nada pequeña- dijo el colocándose de pie- y Bella, me encanto volver a verte- se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en mi mejilla, sentí como la corriente llego a mi estomago y las mariposas que estaban en el comenzaron a revolotear, pero me dejo helada lo que me dijo en un susurro en mi oído- No vayas a volver a escapar, porque sabes muy bien de lo que tenemos que hablar- y volvió a besar mi mejilla, para luego irse.

Luego de una hora de haber desayunado unos huevos revueltos, pan y jugo de naranja, Mely y yo nos colocamos nuestros vestidos de baño, Mely se coloco uno morado enterizo y se puso sus lentes morados, yo me coloque uno negro de dos piezas y me puse mis lentes negros, Mely alisto un pequeño bolso, aunque no era necesario porque la playa estaba frente a la casa. Trate de no pensar en Edward y le rogaba a Dios que no estuviera a fuera. Mely y yo salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a unas sillas para tomar sol, Mely no dejaba de tomar fotos y yo estaba feliz de que Edward no estuviera por ahí, tenía que pensar que decirle, él era el padre de Melody, pero no debía saberlo…  
- Edward qué bueno que estas aquí- dijo mi hija gritando, en ese momento se me tenso el cuerpo- El es tu hijos?- Que?! Su hijo?  
- No Melody, el es mi sobrino- uf que susto, pensé  
- Bella?!- escuche a mi queridísima amiga, ex - cuñada y tía de mi hija  
- Alice?- dije reconociendo su voz y volteándola a ver  
- Oh Bella que hermosa estas, hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos, amiga estas hermosisisima, tenemos que hablar, han pasado tantas cosas desde que te fuiste!- dijo mi pequeña amiga, dándome un gran abrazo y muchos besitos en la mejilla, oh claro y no faltaban sus saltitos  
- Si lo sé Alice, me alegra verte  
- Y esta pequeña quién es?- dijo Alice acercándose a mi hija  
- Bueno Alice, ella es Melody, Mi hija- dije muy orgullosa  
- Tu hija?! Oh Bella que niña tan hermosa, aunque tiene un parecido a alguien, no se- oh no Dios, Alice no ha cambiado, se da cuenta de todo.  
- Pss… claro Alice, se parece a mí- dije sonriendo  
- Si claro- respondió ella  
- Bella! Bella, oh Bella eres tu- dijo Esme  
- Oh Esme que alegría verte- dije con lagrimas en los ojos, las dos nos juntamos y nos dimos un abrazo  
- Oh hija estas muy hermosa, y supongo que esta pequeña es tu hija- dijo Esme viendo a Melody  
- Si, ella es mi hija  
- Oh pero que tenemos aquí, a la hermosa y torpe Bella Swan- Emmett  
- Hola grandulón- dije como pude, ya que Emmett me estaba abrazando tan fuerte que no podía respirar  
- Mami quienes son ellos?- dijo Melody  
- Mi cielo nosotros somos tus tíos!- Dijo Alice  
- MIS TIOS!?- dijo Melody un poco alto  
- Bueno peque la verdad es somos amigos de tu mami, pero somos como tus tíos- dijo Emmett  
- Y a nosotros no nos vas a saludar?- dijo Rose  
- Oh Rose, que hermosa estas, Jasper que guapo- Dije abrasándolos  
- Mira Bella, el es mi hijo, Liam- dijo Rose  
- Oh, es muy guapo- dije viendo a una copia de Emmett y Rose  
- Si, se parece a mí- Dijo Emmett  
- Oh ya se, Hoy tendremos una cena- dijo Esme  
- Si, y van a ir las dos- dijo Alice señalándonos a Mely y a mi  
- Bueno Alice la verdad es que nose…  
- Van a ir y punto- dijo señalándome  
- Está bien- dije vencida- Oye Esme, donde esta Carlisle?  
- Carlisle llega esta noche, estaba un poco ocupado en el Hospital  
- Oh- fue lo único que dije  
- Estará contento de verte- dijo Esme

Estas vacaciones serian mi final.

* * *

**_Dejen sus Reviews_**

**_Besos_**

**_LittleDreamer_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Pequeñas Soñadoras!_**

**_Lo prometido es deuda... así que a leer!_**

**_(recuerden que son capítulos cortos)_**

**_Disfruten_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 8: Aun la amo_**

Edward POV

Ver a Bella en la playa fue mi perdición, sí, cuando adolescente era bonita, pero ahora esta hermosa, preciosa! Oh Dios porque la hiciste tan perfecta! Y ver a su hija, una hermosa mini-Bella hizo que mi corazón se arrugara más de lo que estaba al pensar que ella había podido hacer su vida sin mí, pero yo, yo jamás lo logre y creo que nunca podre. Aquella tarde que me dejo, que me abandono, fue la peor tarde, fue el día en que mi mundo se lleno de oscuridad, llore, enferme y sufrí tanto al saber que ella ya iba a volver, olvidarla era imposible, porque cada vez que trataba de hacerlo, terminaba pensando en ella, recordando sus hermosos ojos chocolates y sus dulces labios, amándola como jamás amare a alguien.  
Toda mi vida se convirtió en un pozo negro y oscuro, no tenía sentido buscar la luz porque sabía que ella se había ido, solo encontré un delgado rayo de luz, la música, era la única que me mantenía atado a la tierra y por supuesto mi familia. Al tener que irme para poder estudiar música, sentí que mi corazón se rompía en mil, tuve que dejar todos los lugares que me recordaban a Bella y entonces supe lo que es dolor, no creía soportarlo, pero la música fue mi único Refugio.  
La música me permitía sacar todo aquel dolor que carcomía mi corazón, pero cuando dejaba de interpretar alguna melodía, el dolor volvía con mayor potencia, decidido a acabar con migo y con la última gota de cordura que tenia, ya que mi mente volvía a traer lo último que Bella me dijo "Edward este es el fin, por favor no me busques, será mejor así, te deseo lo mejor, se que serás un gran artista, te amo, nunca lo dudes". Porque si había dicho que me amaba me hizo eso? Y Como no iba a dudarlo? Era lo que siempre me preguntaba.  
Pero ahora estaba aquí, esperando a que fuera la cena, para poder verla. La amaba y deseaba tanto, que iba a explotar.  
Poco a poco se acercaba el atardecer, mi familia estaba muy feliz por haber visto a Bella y su hermosa hija, no dejaban de hablar, Alice brincaba por todos lados con Jasper atrás tratando de detenerla, Rosalie muy sonriente por volver a ver a Bella con Emmett a su lado empezando a inventar bromas para ella y Esme hablando por Teléfono con Carlisle contándole todo con detalles y también haciendo la cena y yo, lleno de nervios como si fuera un adolescente a la espera de la primera cita.  
Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, porque me había dejado? Si lo sé, ella me dio una razón pero para mí no valía, porque Jamás me había llamado? se había casado?, con quien? Lo conocía?, porque no estaba el acá? Lo amaba? . Claro que lo Amaba… si no, porque se había casado y porque tendría una hija tan hermosa?, Oh! Melody era tan parecida a Bella, era un pequeña muñeca… solo desearía que fuera mi hija y no la de otro hombre. Era imposible borrar la sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro, me conformaría con solo verla día a día, así ella no me dirigiera la palabra. Entonces sonó el timbre, mi corazón se detuvo y mis ojos se dirigieron a la puerta, todo quedo en un profundo silencio, por el rabillo del ojo vi que todos me estaban mirando, que querían que hiciera? Entonces volvió a sonar el timbre. Tin-tun.  
- Que estas esperando, Edward? – dijo Alice  
- Que se valla? –dijo rose enfadada, no entendía que quería que hiciera  
- Edward cariño, porque no vas y abres la puerta- dijo Esme  
- Si mama – dije y me dirija a la puerta, creo que se me iba a salir el corazón  
- Rápido Ed. no sea que se valla y jamás la vuelvas a ver jamás- dijo Emmett - Ouch cariño porque me pegas?- le dijo Emmett a Rosalie  
- Porque …- y en ese momento todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor dejo de existir, la única persona que existía era la dueña de esos preciosos ojos chocolate, ahora volvía a saber el cual es el sentido de mi vida, ella es el sentido de mi vida y eso nunca cambiara, no hay mujer más hermosa, inteligente, amable, cariñosa y en pocas palabras perfecta, que exista en este mundo como Isabella Swan, ella será siempre la única excepción.  
Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, podía ver en ellos alegría, pero también había una leve sombra de… tristeza. Quería abrazarla y decirle que la amaba, pero era obvio que ella no me quería cerca, en este momento volvía las preguntas a mi mente, pero se borraron al ver esa hermosa sonrisa que no había olvidado, no pude evitar responderla, en este momento el alma volvía a mi cuerpo y sentí como aquel pozo oscuro se convertía en un lugar lleno de luz.  
- Hey Ed, la vas a dejar a fuera?- dijo Emmett en tono de burla, Jasper y el rieron a carcajada limpia.  
- Niños!- los regaño Esme  
- Sigan- dije en un leve susurro sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos y dándole un beso a en la mejilla a Bella.  
- Oh Bella estas tan hermosa- dijo Esme en el momento que ellas entraron, le dio un caluroso abrazo a Bella- Oh pero mira como esta pequeña princesa, Melody estas preciosa- le dijo Esme dándole un beso en su mejilla  
- Edward!- Grito Melody y corriendo hacia mi- Oh, Hola Edward- Dijo extendiéndome sus bracitos para que la abrazara  
- Hola Melody- dije abrazándola, sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en mi cuerpo- estas preciosa- dije y ella sonrió de una manera que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera por un segundo- igual que tu mama- dije en un susurro, y ella rió fuerte  
- Mami, mami! Edward piensa que nos vemos preciosas- dijo Melody saltando como… Alice, entonces sus ojos chocaron con los míos y brillaron como la primera vez que le dije que la amaba, luego sus pómulos fueron decorados con un leve rosa- verdad que el se guapo?- dijo Melody- verdad?  
- Si cariño, Edward se ve guapo- dijo Bella evitando mi mirada, y mi sonrisa se ensancho mas  
- Bella ¡!- grito Alice, corriendo a su encuentro  
- Alice- dijo Bella con una sonrisa  
- Oh Bella tenemos tanto que hablar!- dijo Alice saltando  
- Si, pero eso será otro día- dijo Emmett- verdad Hermanita?- dijo El abrazándola  
- Oh Emmett déjala, déjala que la vas a asfixiar- dijo Rose - Bella que alegría que ya hallas llegado  
- Gracias Rose  
- Ven acá Bella y dame un abrazo- le dijo Jasper  
- Oh Chicos estoy tan feliz de volver a verlos… creí que no los volvería a ver- dijo Bella mientras los demás saludaban a Melody  
- También creímos lo mismo, jamás te hemos olvidado- dijo Jasper  
- Verdad Edward?- dijo Emmett  
- Si, no podría… podríamos olvidarte, es casi imposible- dije viéndola  
- Créeme que jamás podría olvidart… olvidarlos- respondió  
- Hola Tía Bella- dijo Liam, Bella sonrió y se nivelo a su estatura para dejar un beso en su mejilla  
- Hola corazón- dijo Bella- Como estas?  
- Bien. Tía Podría jugar con Melody?  
- Claro, ve  
- Siiiii!- gritaron los pequeños y se fueron corriendo  
- Bueno en un rato llega Carlisle, así que sentémonos en la sala- dijo Esme y todos nos sentamos  
- Y que haces aquí Bella?- dijo Alice  
- De vacaciones- respondió ella- le había prometido a Melody que vendríamos aquí después de su cumpleaños y pues aquí estamos  
- Y con quien vienen? Donde esta el papa de Mely?- volvió a preguntar Alice  
- Bueno… el…- dijo Bella, mientras nos veía a cada uno de nosotros hasta que sus ojos se posaron en los míos  
- Hola Familia- se escucho la vos de Carlisle interrumpir la conversación y todos fueron a saludarlo, excepto Bella y yo. Porque no había respondido a eso?

* * *

**_Dejen sus reviews!_**

**_Gracias_**

**_LittleDreamer_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola Pequeñas sonadoras !**_

_**Hermosas, primero que todo, les quiero agradecer por leerme... Me pone muy contenta sus Reviews... Gracias =D**_

_**Segundo, se que me he demorado con la otra historia, Oscura Realidad, no se si alguna de las que la lee este aqui, pero bueno, quiero comentarles, que ya la tengo casi completa, les prometo que la otra semana subo un capitulo...**_

_**Ahora, sin mas, Bienvenidas a otro capitulo !**_

_**Disfrutenlo**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 9: Tanya_**

Bella POV

- Y con quien vienen? Donde está el papa de Mely?- me pregunto Alice, ya sabía que esto iba a ocurrir

- Bueno… el – que le iba a decir? "Mira Alice el papa de Melody es Edward, Si Edward" No, claro que no iba a decir eso, pero que podía decir "Bueno el papa de Melody, Jacob, en este momento debe estar revolcándose con una zorra, así que por eso no vino"… No, no no y no! Que Digo?  
- Hola Familia- Carlisle, Carlisle! Oh Dios jamás me había emocionado tanto por escuchar su voz, Tendría que hacerle un monumento por haberme salvado de esta  
- Edward! – se escucho una voz chillona desde la puerta – Oh Eddie, Cariño – Que?! Eddie? Cariño? Quien esta mujer que puso tenso a Edward con solo escuchar su voz y que ahora saltaba a sus brazos y Oh! Ahora lo está besando!  
- Tanya!- dijo Edward separándose de ella y limpiándose la boca- que haces aquí?  
- Si Tanya, que haces aquí- dijo Rose con el seño fruncido, oh oh esta brava.  
- Oh Eddie porque me hablas así?- Eddie?!  
- Tanya sabes muy bien que no eres bienvenida- Grito Alice furiosa.  
- Eddie bebe, vas a dejar que me traten así?- dijo la rubia plástica colgándose del cuello de Edward, solo rodé los ojos.  
- Bueno… Yo me voy- dije en un susurro viendo a Alice, ella de inmediato frunció el seño, me iba a decir algo pero…  
- Quien eres tú?- dijo la tal Tanya mirándome con odio  
- Ella es Isabella, la ex novia y te agradezco que te vayas de aquí- dijo Emm, oh, como siempre diciendo más de lo que debe, me sonroje.  
- Qué?! Oh no no no, si alguien se debe ir de aquí es esta…- Plástica, pensé.  
- Esta? Perdón pero si no ha escuchado me llamo ISABELLA y como se da cuenta no soy un objeto para que me trate de esta  
- A menos que no te sirva ese cerebrito de plástico que tienes- dijo Rose en voz baja, pero todos la escuchamos, tuve que morder mi labio para no reírme.  
- Tanya que haces aquí?- hablo por primera vez Esme- No te das cuenta que estas son unas vacaciones y una cena en familia?  
- Y si es en familia, que hace ella aquí? Que yo sepa ella no es una Cullen- dijo Tanya  
- Que no tenga el apellido Cullen, no quiere decir que no sea parte de la familia- dijo Carlisle sonriéndome, yo le devolví la sonrisa.  
- Ósea que yo también puedo quedarme no?, yo no soy Cullen pero…  
- Pero no te consideramos de la familia- dijo Jasper a mi lado  
- Qué? Y porque ella sí y …  
- Edward, Edward- gritaba Mely- Edward ayúdame, Liam me quiere hacer cosquillas- dijo mi hija corriendo hacia Edward con los brazos extendidos para que la alzara, pero al pasar al lado de Tanya, mi pequeña la empujo sin querer, haciendo que la muñeca de plástico tambaleara y callera al suelo, causando que todos riéramos  
- Quien es esta mocosa?!- grito Tanya  
- Mocosa? Cuida tus palabras- dijo Edward Histérico  
- Quien es esta niñita?- volvió a gritar Tanya  
- "Esta" niñita es mi hija, así que le exijo respeto hacia ella- dije roja del malgenio  
- Tu a mi no me exiges nada- dijo Tanya colocándose de pie y acercándose a mi  
- No des un paso más Tanya, o tendrás problemas- dijo Rosalie  
- Ahora te vas!- grito Alice  
- Y Espero que entiendas que ninguno, escúchame bien Tanya, ninguno de nosotros te queremos aquí- Dijo Emmett con voz firme  
- Los odio, malditos- dijo la rubia chillona  
- Ten cuidado de cómo le hablas a mi familia Tanya- dijo Edward- Ahora LARGO!

Y Salió de la casa la persona más plástica, chillona, fastidiosa y odiosa del mundo.

La verdad me sentí como una intrusa en esa pelea, pero esa mujer no tiene ningún derecho a tratarme así y mecho menos a Melody. Edward me miraba con un deje de tristeza, preocupación y culpa.  
- Hermosa ve a jugar con Liam y yo voy en unos minutos, vale?- dijo Edward dejándola en el suelo y dándole un beso en su mejilla  
- Está bien, pero no demores- dijo Melody regalándole una sonrisa torcida, igual a la de Edward, él le sonrió igual y Mely salió a correr  
- Melody no corras tan rápido- dije levantan la voz  
- Está bien mami!- grito ella, yo solo sonreí  
- Bella estas bien?- dijo Edward acercándose y acariciando mi mejilla derecha, sentí cosquillas y mariposas en mi estomago, sus ojos brillaron al hacer contacto con los mios, sonreí si poder evitarlo.  
- Si, estoy bien- dije- creo que es mejor que Mely y yo nos vayamos  
- Oh no! Eso está fuera de discusión Isabella Swan, ustedes vinieron a cenar y eso es lo que vamos a hacer, además me debes una plática- dijo mirando mis ojos, para luego ver mis labios, mi corazón empezó a bombear rápidamente, sentí cosquillas en mis manos, quería tocar su cabello. Edward se acerco poco a poco…  
- Edward porque demoras tanto?!- grito Melody desde otro lado de la casa. Los dos nos miramos, y baje la cabeza porque tenía la cara sonrojada, Edward la levanto tomando mi mentón y dándome un beso en la mejilla- esta vez no te escaparas- dijo en susurro y se fue.  
Me quede congelada en donde estaba, menos mal no había nadie alrededor de nosotros, todos le estaban ayudando a Esme.  
- Isabella Swan- me tense al oír su voz, estaba en problemas.

* * *

**_Se que es bastante corto, pero bueno. ¿Les gusto?_**

**_No me vayan a matar ! =)_**

**_Y por ahí leí a una pequeña soñadora, que se quería arrancar el pelo... ¡Hermosa no lo hagas! Me sentiría culpable =D_**

**_Dejen sus Reviews! Me ponen muy feliz _**

**_Nos leemos pronto!_**

**_Besos_**

**_LittleDreamer_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hola mis pequeñas soñadoras !_**

**_Gracias por sus Reviews =) Aqui,otro Capi_**

**_Disfrútenlo _**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Confesiones en secreto**

- Alice Cullen- dije dándome la vuelta para verla, le sonreí  
- Bella veo que no soy a la única a que le debes una plática, no?  
- Alice, estabas escuchando?

- Oh, Bella lo siento, no fue mi intensión escuchar… bueno la verdad si era mi intención- dijo dándome una sonrisa y batiendo las pestañas, tratando de mostrar inocencia- no te pongas brava, además debo de contarte muchas cosas, así como tú a mí- Oh, esta mujer me daba miedo

- Está bien- dije rendida  
- Bueno, Isabella- Oh oh dijo Isabella, señal de que sabe algo- ahora mismo me vas a contar porque no me habías dicho que soy la tía de Melody y no tía postiza, si no tía de sangre- dijo en un susurro y enchicando sus ojos. Oh se dio cuenta, pero como? Agh, que idiota eres Bella, Melody es idéntica a él.  
- Oh Alice- dijo sin poder llorar y abrazándola, no le podía ocultar la verdad  
- Oh no Bella no llores- dijo pasando su mano por mi espalda- ven vamos a mi recamara, allí nadie nos molestara- asentí y tome su mano, mientas con la otra limpiaba mis mejillas  
Llegamos al cuarto de Alice y nos sentamos en su cama, me dio unos minutos para que me calmara.  
- Alice, yo… - dije hipando y sollozando  
- Tranquila Bella, yo no te voy a juzgar, somos amigas y también familia- dijo con una sonrisa- cuéntame Bella, por favor.  
- Ok, te contare todo, pero con una condición…  
- Cual?- dijo ella con los ojos brillantes por saber cuál era mi secreto  
- No le dirás a nadie lo que te voy a contar, a ninguno de los integrantes de la familia Cullen, nadie se debe enterar, Alice Cullen, prométeme que esta confesión será secreta  
- Pero Bella…  
- Pero nada, promételo, por favor, eres la única persona en la que ahora puedo confiar, necesito decirte todo, pero no podre si lo prometes- dije haciendo un puchero  
- Está bien, ganas Bella Swan, Prometo no repetir nada de lo que me vayas a contar, pero debes ir conmigo de compras mañana- dijo sonriendo  
- Está bien, iré contigo, ahora…  
- Ahora debes de contarme- dijo, respire un poco, seque mis lagrimas y empecé mi confesión  
- Bueno, te acuerdas la vez que me fui?- ella asintió- bueno ese día yo había ido a recoger los resultados de una prueba de embarazo, tenía un retraso y pues se me hizo raro ya que yo jamás me había retrasado, cuando recogí la prueba, me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada, no tenía miedo porque Edward y yo nos amábamos, sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero lo íbamos a lograr. Apenas me entere de que íbamos a ser papas fui a tu casa para contarle a Edward, el me recibió muy contento y me conto que lo habían aceptado en Paris, en ese momento entendí que debía alejarme de él, dejar que fuera profesional, no quería amarrarlo, sabia lo importante que esto era para él y yo rompería mi corazón para poder verlo feliz, así que le dije que me había aceptado en New york y lo abandone- dije sintiendo como salían varias lagrimas de mis ojos. Alice se llevo su mano a su boca y silencio un quejido, también estaba llorando.  
- Luego- seguí con mi relato- le conté a mis padres que estaba embarazada, les conté todo lo que ocurrió en tu casa, les comente mis planes y ambos me apoyaron, así que dieron dinero y me fui, me fui a New York, arrende un apartamento y trabaje de secretaria en una Constructora, La constructora Black, allí conocí a mi esposo, Jacob Black, era mi jefe- dije sonriendo al recordar- fue muy tierno y amable conmigo, jamás lo ame, le conté mi vida, y me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí, me propuso matrimonio y le dije que no, no que quería que pensara que era una aprovechada, el dijo que no le importaba que estuviera embarazada, que él iba a amar a mi bebe como me amaba a mí, que le iba a dar su apellido, pero me negué a que le diera el apellido, el no era el padre y ese derecho solo lo tiene Edward. Me case con él una semana antes de que naciera mi hija, mis padres no estaban muy contestos, sabían que el era muy buen partido, pero ellos querían a Edward- Alice sonrió- mi hija nació el 22 de junio del 2004…  
- Dos días después del cumpleaños de Edward- dijo Alice interrumpiendo  
- Exacto- respondí- el parto fue normal, ame cada dolor, porque sabía que iba a dar a luz al fruto de mi gran amor, no hubo momento en que no pensara en Edward. Cuando escuche su primer llanto supe cual sería su nombre, Melody.  
- Porque Melody?- pregunto Alice  
- Porque su llanto fue melodía para mis sentidos, también porque a Edward le encanta la música, su nombre es en honor a lo que el ama- dije sonriendo, Alice también sonreía y saltaba en la cama- registre a mi bebe como, Melody Cullen Sawn, pero solo usamos Melody Swan, Jacob entendió que yo quería el apellido del verdadero padre, fue y es la niña mas mimada del mundo, la amo tanto, es la única razón por la que estoy viva, muchas noches llore recordando a Edward, llore la primera vez que le dijo "papa" a Jacob, porque él no es su papa, llore la primera vez que camino, porque quería que Edward estuviera con nosotras, casi siempre me decía a mi misma que haberlo dejado fue un error, pero después me retractaba, al pensar que él estaba cumpliendo su sueño y que debía de ser feliz, muchas veces quise llamar para saber cómo estaba, pero no debía hacerlo. Jacob le dio todo a Melody y ella lo amo, de verdad piensa que es su papa. Melody empezó a tocar el piano y a cantar, y todo eso fue un recuerdo más de Edward, la primera vez que salto, fue como tu saltas- Alice lloro de la felicidad- siempre recordándome a los que amo. Es tan perfeccionista, igual que Edward, sonríe igual que él y también es mi debilidad, como lo es el para mí.  
- Oh Bella esto es toda una novela- dijo Alice llena de lagrimas  
- Cuando Melody entro al jardín de niños, yo entre a la universidad, Estudie Literatura, los libros eran mi único refugio, podía llorar tranquila con ellos. Todos los años leo Orgullo y prejuicio, porque es el libro favorito de Edward y lo termino de leer el 20 de junio, el día de su cumpleaños.  
- Bella, donde esta Jacob?- pregunto Alice con el seño fruncido  
- Alice… el- dije empezando a llorar  
- Bella él te maltrato? Te hizo algo?- negué con la cabeza  
- Unos días antes de que nos viniéramos, me di cuenta de que él me es infiel, lo encontré besándose con una mujer en su oficina, una noche antes había llegado muy tarde a casa, Melody se durmió esperándolo, ya que el nos dijo que iba a llegar a cenar, el nunca nos dejaba plantadas, siempre contestaba el teléfono, así estuviera ocupado, pero llego tarde, y no me contesto. Esa noche me echo en cara que Melody no es su hija, Alice, eso me rompió el corazón, jamás creí que él fuera así de cruel, dos días después llamo a la casa, pero contesto Mely, el le dijo que yo ya no lo amaba y que por eso no venia al viaje con nosotras, Mely se puso a llorar y me pregunto que ocurría, le dije que le contestaría cuando llegáramos de viaje y bueno aquí estamos- dije terminando mi relato  
- Oh Bella, lo siento tanto, no creí que todo esto te hubiera ocurrido- dijo abrazándome- tranquila yo estoy aquí, y jamás permitiré que le pase algo a Melody.  
- Alice me voy a divorciar de Jacob, yo no puedo seguir con él, he tratado de olvidar a Edward durante 6 años y no lo he logrado, y ahora que lo encontré otra vez, creo que jamás podre- dije llorando  
- Aun lo amas, verdad?- dijo Alice  
- Si, lo amo más de lo que te puedes imaginar, me duele tanto estar lejos de él- dije  
- No te preocupes amiga, pronto encontraremos una solución a esto- dijo abrazándome  
- Lo sé, lo sé- dije  
- Chicas- golpearon la puerta- esta lista la cena- era Jasper  
- Ok amor, ya bajamos- dijo Alice, nos quedamos calladlas mientras escuchábamos como se alejaban los pasos- Bella tengo que contarte algo- dijo Alice con una sonrisa  
- Dime  
- Bella… Estoy embarazada  
- Aaaah! Que emoción Alice, que felicidad- dije gritando y abrazándola  
- Si lo sé! – dijo ella- pero nadie lo sabe, quiero anunciarlo hoy  
- Me parece perfecto, aww Jasper se va a poner tan feliz- dije  
- Sí, pero Bella, tengo que contarte algo personal, no te lo contare ahora, porque nos están esperando, pero espero que me ayudes  
- Por supuesto Alice, para eso están las amigas- dije sonriéndole  
- Y las cuñadas- dijo con una gran sonrisa- Ahora, déjame maquillarte un poco, nadie se debe dar cuenta de que estabas llorando  
- Ok

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**dejen sus Reviews... Besos**

**att: LittleDreamer**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola pequeñas soñadoras... bueno primero que todo quiero pedir disculpas por haberme demorado tanto tiempo y segundo ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Ahora a leer**

**Disfrutenlo**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: ¿Secreto?**

Alice y yo bajamos rápidamente, mi rostro estaba como si no hubiera llorado. Todos nos estaban esperando, Melody tenía cogido a Edward de la mano derecha y de la izquierda tenia a Liam, su sonrisa era radiante.

- Casi que no bajan- dijo Emm  
- Nos íbamos a morir de hambre- dijo Liam sonriéndole a su papa, todos reímos  
- Bueno niños, siéntense- hablo Esme  
- Bella siéntate al lado de Edward- comento Rose  
- No tía Rose- ¿Tía Rose? – yo me siento al lado de Edward y de mi mama  
- Esa bien cariño- Todos nos sentamos, mientras Carlisle llegaba al comedor vestido de una manera más adecuada para el clima.  
- Bella- dijo con una sonrisa al verme, se acerco y yo me pare para abrazarlo, me sentía en casa de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo.  
- Carlisle que bueno verte  
- Oh pequeña estas hermosa- dijo Carlisle, haciendo que me sonrojara  
- Sí, mi papa tiene razón- dio la razón Emmett- no es así, Edward?  
El aludido me miro con una sonrisa torcida, todos nos quedamos callados esperando su respuesta.  
- Preciosa- Respondió el viéndome a los ojos, Jasper silbó y todos soltaron a reírse, excepto Edward y yo, que nos quedamos viendo fijamente, como si pudiéramos ver mas allá de lo físico, no puede evitar sonrojarme aun mas cuando él me guiño el ojo.  
- Chicos se van a quedar parados toda la noche?- nos interrumpió Alice, haciendo que cada uno se sentara.  
- Mami sabias que abue Carlisle es doctor?- Pregunto Mely, Alice se atoro con la limonada y yo abrí mis ojos como platos.  
- Abue? – Pregunte con mi voz un poco más alta de lo normal por como Melody había llamado a Carlisle  
- Si Bella, Abue, sabes que te consideramos de la familia, eres como una hija para nosotros, así como Rose y Jasper, así que si tu eres nuestra hija, Mely es nuestra nieta, no?- Dijo Esme  
- Si Esme, tienes Razón- dije sonriendo. Se sentía bien que a pesar del tiempo seguía siendo parte de la familia.  
- Mami, si sabias?- Dijo Melody llamando mi atención  
- Si cariño, si lo sabia  
- Oh, es hermoso, verdad?, ayudar a las personas que están enfermitas- comento mi hija con una gran sonrisa y sus ojitos brillantes  
- Si princesa, es hermoso- respondió Carlisle  
- Ya se que quiero ser de grande- dijo mi pequeña alzando su voz- Dije – que – ya – se – que – quiero – ser- de- grande – volvió a decir pausadamente, esperando a que todos le preguntáramos.  
- Y que quieres ser de grande, corazón- dijo Esme con una sonrisa  
- Quiero ser doctora de niños- sonrió Mely  
- Pediatra- Corrige Emmett  
- No! Doctora de niños- frunció la boca Melody, Enojada.  
- Por eso, Pediatra- Respondió Emm, arrugando el ceño.  
- No, no quiero ser pedetria  
- PE-DI-A-TRA- corrigio Emmett ante la mala pronunciación  
- Nooo! – Grito Melody Histérica- No quiero ser eso, quiero ser doctora de niños.  
- Por eso Melody, Ped…  
- Ya cállate Emmett, la hiciste enojar- dijo Rose, después de darle un calbazo.  
- Auch!  
- Mami, yo no quiero ser eso- dijo Melody, haciendo un puchero y con una lagrima asomándose por la comisura de su ojo.  
- Bueno nena, serás lo que tú quieras- respondí dándole una sonrisa, la cual ella respondió con otra.  
- Bueno, entonces quiero ser doctora de niños- lo último lo dijo vendo a Emmett, de una manera seria y desafiante, haciendo que todos quisiéramos reír.  
- Está bien, entonces serás doctora de niños- Sonrió Edward  
- Pero es que quiero ser mas- replico mi hija  
- A sí ?- dijo Edward y Melody asintió con su cabecita- Y que mas quieres ser?  
- Militar- agrego Jazz  
- Diseñadora de modas?- propuso Alice  
- Mecánica?- Agrego Rose- o Modelo?  
- Chef? – Dijo Esme. Pero a todas las profesiones postuladas, Melody dijo No.  
- Pedia…- Provoco Emmett  
- Ni se te ocurra repetir de nuevo esa palabra, Emmett Cullen- Sentencio Carlisle con voz de mando  
- Si papá – Respondí Emm bajando la cabeza- solo era broma.  
- Entonces, qué quieres ser, princesa?- Pregunto Edward mientras la cargaba y la ponía sobre sus piernas. Sonreí ante aquel acto.  
- Bueno, yo quiero ser, Doctora de niños… Cantante y pianista- Respondio contenta.  
- Cantante y panista?- dijeron los demás a coro, excepto Alice (Quien ya sabía el porqué), Edward (quien tenía una cara indescifrable) y yo.  
- Sí, eso quiero ser- Dijo Melody, regalándoles a todos una sonrisa.  
- Aww Chiquita, te pareces tanto a Edward cuando era niño- Dijo Esme con voz dulce y de adoración. Al escucharla, yo me atore con mi saliva y Alice pego un brinco del asiento.  
- Eh… Quieren más pollo?- ofreció ella haciéndose la tonta.  
- Yo quiero mas- dije siguiéndole el juego… aunque aun tenía un poco de pollo en mi plato.  
- Esperen un momento- dijo Emm.- Mamá, porque dices que la pequeña pantera es igual a Edward- Pequeña Pantera?... Oh, madre mía, preciso le dio a Emmett por ser perceptivo, porque tuvo que preguntar?.  
- Bueno Emm, si no te has dado cuenta, Edward es pianista y cantante…  
- QUE?!- Grito Melody, dejando a Esme con la palabra en la boca y a los demás con cara de susto por su grito.  
- Que te paso panterita?- ¿Panterita? – Estas bien? Edward te hizo algo? Te pellizco? LO MATO- Dijo Emm poniéndose de pie, apretando los puños…

Liam empezó a reírse y a señalar con su dedo de que su papa estaba loco, cosa que ya sabíamos.

- Noo Emmett, Que te pasa? Porque razón le haría eso? Estás loco?- dijo Edward defendiéndose.  
- Sii, está loco- dijo Melody en un susurro, el cual Emmett escucho para luego rodar los ojos.  
- Bueno panterita, entonces porque gritaste- Otra vez con su panterita? De donde había sacado eso?  
- Aaah!- Volvió a gritar Melody  
- Melody Swan!, podrías dejar de gritar?- dije con voz de mando  
- Si mamá, lo siento- respondió ella sonriendo  
- Está bien  
- Bueno cariño, ahora si nos puedes decir porque gritabas- dijo Rose  
- Es que Edward canta y toca el piano- todos asentimos- Somos iguales- dijo de repente- El es simpático y yo también- dijo sonriendo- Saben? Quiero ser como Edward- sentencio mi hija.  
- Ni que fueran padre e hija- susurro Alice. Yo la alcance a escuchar, esperando que nadie más la haya oído, o si no, sería mi muerte. Alice me sonrió de una manera nerviosa y se fue para la cocina.

Emmett se coloco de pie y también fue a la cocina. Conociéndolo como lo conozco, imagine que quería más pollo.

- Mami, podrías traerme más papas fritas, por favor?- dijo Melody  
- Claro cariño.  
- No Bella, quédate y yo se las traigo  
- No Esme, tranquila, yo voy- me levante y fui a la cocina.

Estaba llegando a la puerta de la cocina, cuando escuche un murmullo. Iba a retirarme, pero me gano la curiosidad.

- Alice Cullen, me puedes explicar eso de "Ni que fueran padre e hija". Dijo Emm, haciendo una mala imitación de la voz de Alice.  
- Bueno… yo… - dijo Alice tartamudeando  
- Si no me lo dices tú, me lo dirá Bella- pegue un salto al escuchar mi nombre- ¿Verdad Bella?- Oh oh, Emmett se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. Volteo lentamente para mirarme, su rostro estaba serio y por primera vez parecía un hombre hecho y derecho.

No sabía que iba a hacer… no me venía ninguna idea a la cabeza… las manos me temblaban y estaba sudando frio.

- No es así, Isabella Swan?- Volvió a preguntar. Ahora si empezaría a cavar mi tumba y Alice "Vocecita amplificada" Cullen también cavaría la de ella y de paso me ayudaría con la mía, porque de esta cocina no salíamos vivas.

* * *

**Espero que les hay gustado... aqui va el otro**

**Besos**

**littleDreamer**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mis niñas, quiero decirles que este capitulo es genial... espero que les guste**

**las quiero un montón**

**Ahora, a leer**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Papá **

Bella POV

Pasaron los minutos y de mi boca no salía ni mu… Emmett me miraba, esperando mi respuesta… Parecía mi Papá.  
- Habla Isabella, Te estoy esperando- Hablo él, Este Emmett me daba miedo- Mely es hoja de Edward?- Pregunto en un susurro.  
- Porque… Por qué piensas eso?- pregunte haciéndome la desentendida, mirándome las uñas, como si eso fuera más importante.  
- ¡Ay Bella! Que mala actriz eres! – Hablo Alice  
- No te puedes callar?! – la reprendí, desde cuando se había vuelto tan lenguisuelta?*. Ella me susurro un "Lo siento", el cual respondí rodando mis ojos.  
- Emmett, si vamos a hablar de esto, pero lo tendremos que hablar en otro lugar y otro día.  
- Está bien – dijo rindiéndose- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, no?  
- Si Emm- dije Respondiendole con una sonrisa.  
- Ok, entonces mañana nos vemos en la casa que se esta quedando Bella y Melody a las 8:00 am, en punto – Hablo Alice, muy segura de lo que decía.  
- QUE?! – Exclamo Emmett, creo que tanto el como yo, creimos que iba a ser una conversación de dos, el y yo, pero al parecer Alice no pesaba lo mismo.  
- Oh No! Yo voy a estar con ustedes cuando Bella diga lo que tenga que decir  
- Pero…  
- Y no me retractare- dijo ella saliendo de la cocina, ignorando nuestra discusión.  
- Pues tocara- dijo Emmett  
- Si- dije dándole la razón- Ahora salgamos de aquí, o sino pensaran cosas.

Salimos de la cocina y nos fuimos al comedor, donde estaba Jasper y Edward, los demás no se encontraban. Melody estaba en los brazos de Edward, durmiendo con una gran sonrisa grabada en su rostro.

- Bueno.. yo creo que ya me voy, Mely está muy cansada- dije acercándome a Edward- Le agradecen por mí a Esme y Carlisle… Saludos a los chicos- Dije tratando de tomar a Melody.  
- Edward, vas a dejar que Bella lleve sola a Melody?- hablo Jazz  
- No Claro que no, las acompaño- dijo Edward dándome una sonrisa torcida, fue inevitable el sonrojo que provoco.  
- Ok- susurre- Adios Jazz, cuídate mucho  
- Adios Bells, nos vemos.

Y así, salimos de la casa, los dos, caminando por la playa, con Melody en brazos. Se formo un silencio incomodo, el cual quería romper, pero tenía miedo de lo que él me dijera. La llegada a la cabaña se me hizo eterna, estábamos tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos… Nuestros cuerpos se rozaban un poco, podía sentir una ligera electricidad que producía nuestros cuerpo, la misma electricidad que sentía cuando era una adolescente. La brisa del mar, traía consigo el aroma de Edward, un aroma inconfundible, una mezcla de lo dulce y lo acido… Un olor adictivo, ya podía ver la puerta de la cabaña… saber que dentro de poco nos íbamos a volver a separar, dolía, dolía tanto, como si te enterraran un cuchillo en tu corazón, lo sacaran y lo volvieran a enterrar.  
- Hemos llegado- dijo Edward, con voz ¿Triste?  
- Si- dije dándome la vuelta para verlo  
- Abre la puerta y entro a Melody  
- No, yo la entro- dije estirando los brazos hacia el  
- No, claro que no, yo la voy a acostar- reprocho el.  
- No Edward, yo la voy a acostar  
- Que No!, Oye sigues igual de terca  
- Tú no te quedas atrás- dije dando un paso hacia adelante.  
- Ah, no?- hablo él, dando un paso hacia mi  
- No- dije en un susurro  
Nuestros ojos se encontraron, nuestras respiraciones estaban un poco agitadas, la punta de nuestras narices casi se tocaban. Sus ojos brillaban como dos ardientes luceros, podía sentir la calidez de su aliento, seguía igual de perfecto… Edward se acerco un poco más, nuestros labios estaban a milímetros de encontrarse, podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo… mi corazón empezó a palpitar a mil, mis rodillas estaban a punto de doblase, mi boca estaba produciendo mas saliva a causa del recuerdo del sabor de sus labios, chocolate, ese era el sabor, estaba a punto de cortar la distancia…  
- Edward- susurro mi pequeña. Al escucharla, di una gran zancada hacia atrás. No tuve el valor de ver a Edward a los ojos, a pesar de que hacia pocos segundo los estaba viendo- Edward – volvió a decir Melody… Nos dimos cuenta de que estaba dormida.  
- Dámela, la meteré a la cama- hable sin verlo.  
- No, ya dije que yo la entrare y no hay discusión sobre eso… - ¿ Ahora que les pasaba a a los hermanos Cullen? ¿Cada uno hacia lo que quería?... Pff.. Bufe al ver que Edward pasaba a mi lado para acostar a Melody.  
Lo seguí… Wow, la verdad es que seguía teniendo un trasero hermoso, y Oh Dios Mío! Su espalda, era mi debilidad. Vi como trataba de acostar a Mely, pero esta no lo soltaba del cuello, sonreí, amaba esa imagen, ojala fuera asi para siempre.  
- Papi… no te vayas- susurro Melody.  
- Melody, el es Edward- susurre acercándome.  
- Por eso, mi papi…- suspiro- mi papa Edward…

Edward POV

Papa… Era la palabra más bella que había escuchado en toda mi vida. La voz de Melody no me dejaba dormir, la tenía en mi mente a cada segundo, cada vez que recordaba lo que había dicho, mi corazón se hinchaba de felicidad, pero al segundo siguiente se desinflaba al recordar que yo no era su padre…  
Eran aproximadamente las 7:30 am… y escuche un ruido, todos estaban durmiendo, porque se acostaron a las cuatro de la mañana, así que no debería haber nada despierto, ni yo. Volvi a escuchar un ruido y me senté en la cama, espere unos minutos pero no se volvió a escuchar nada

Mi mente estaba llena de imágenes y recuerdos, recordaba a Bella, cuando éramos adolescentes, lo felices que fuimos mientras estuvimos juntos, el dolor que sentí al perderla, la hermosa niña de cabello ondulado, la copia exacta de Bella, sus voces, sus sonrisas, su cálido tacto, sus respiraciones, su todo…

Sería el hombre más feliz en el planeta si fuera el padre de Melody, pero no lo era.

Desperté de mis pensamientos cuando escuche unos nudillos golpear la puerta.

- Puedo pasar?- sonreí al escuchar esa vocecita  
- Claro campeón- Lima entro, con su pijama de carritos y su rubio cabello despeinado. Corrió y se me hecho encima.- Hey! Estas pesado… me estas aplastando- dije riendo  
- Mentiroso- respondió el, haciendo más peso.- Tiio Edward?  
- Dime  
- Sabes donde esta mi papa?- pregunto mi sobrino  
- No- respondí – tu mama debe de saber  
- Tampoco sabe – dijo – quedamos de ir juntos al amr- una de las comisuras de sus labio se bajo.  
- No te preocupes, iremos juntos- sonreí  
- De Verda?  
- Claro! Vamos alístate y avisales a los abuelos y a tu mama  
- Bueno Tio…. Gracias!  
- De Nada, ahora corre- dije despeinando su cabello  
¿Dónde Estaría Emmett?  
Salude a toda mi familia y Sali con Liam… Estabamos divirtiéndonos como hace mucho no lo hacíamos. Duramos casi una hora en el agua y después salimos del mar, a jugar con el balón de playa que Liam tiene.  
- Y viene Liam, y le pega duro… y mete un… GOOOOOOOOL…. Oh si tio! Te meti un gol- decía el mientras hacia una danza extraña  
- Bien Liam!- aplaudí- Ahora ve por el balón!  
- Que?! Oh no! Yo metí un gol, tu eres el perdedor, así que ve por el- desde cuando mi sobrino me mandaba?  
Camine lentamente, buscando el balón, y lo vi… frente a la cabaña de Bella… me acerque lentamente, sin hacer ruido. Quería saber que estaban haciendo, asi que camine en puntitas y me acerque a la puerta, hasta quedar pegado a ella. Había una pequeña ventanita en la puerta y mire por ahí… alcanzaba a oir las voces que estaba en la casa… mira hacia la sala y hay estaban Emmett y Bella… ¿ Que hacia Emmett en casa de Bella?... Iba a tocar la puerta cuando escuche…  
- Lo amas, Verdad?- Pregunto Emmett  
- Con toda el alma- respondió sin dudarlo  
- Pues lucha por el, no dejes que el pasado y el presente te atormenten... si de verdad lo amas, haz lo que sea para estar con él- le aconsejo- yo estaré contigo, no lo olvides...  
- Claro que no lo olvidare- dijo y se dieron un caluroso abrazo.

Que pregunta era esa de si lo amaba? ¿De quién hablaban?, que idiota eres Edward, pues de quien más, del esposo de Bella, Obviamente era al único que amaba, ¿Pero qué ocurría? ¿Por qué tenía que luchar por él? ¿Acaso estaban peleando? ¿Su pasado la esta atormentando? ¿Yo hago parte de ese tormento?

- Tío! Encontraste la pelota? – Liam venia corriendo hacia donde yo estaba  
- Sii, ahora vamos de aquí- dije cerrándole la boca  
- Por qué?- preguntaba el  
- Porque si… vamos y seguimos jugando  
Poco pude jugar con Liam, la cabeza la tenía en otra cosa… ¿Que estaban ocultando Emmett y Bella? ¿Donde Estaba Alice?

* * *

**Mis pequeñas soñadoras espero que lo hayan disfrutado... Me demorare un poco para escribir el otro capitulo, porque me voy de viaje... pero no se preocupen que no me voy a olvidar de ustedes..**

**Dejen sus Reviews, please... los adoro**

**Besos**

**LittleDreamer**

**"****_imaginar la vida sin amor, es como querer respirar sin air"_**


End file.
